


Broken Doll, Shattered Dream

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x17 fix-it, Angst, Coda, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season 7 Spoilers, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t leave without a goodbye for Cas or a hefty warning for Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Doll, Shattered Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My fix-it for 7.17 the ending just left me disappointed in so many ways. I wrote this to make it better. Please enjoy.

**Broken Doll, Shattered Dream**

Dean turned away and ran an aggrieved hand through his hair, messed from one to many nervous strokes of his sweaty palm. He looked over at the still wobbly Sam and the menacingly hovering Meg and closed his eyes.

“Guys, give me and Cas a minute alone, would you?” Dean asked tiredly.

“Dean… He’s—” Sam interrupted.

“Can it Sam, go get yourself cleared for take-off… I just… Give me a minute,” Dean insisted.

Sam nodded, shuffling out of the room and Meg curled red lips at him in an unpleasant smile before following.

“Cas?” Dean asked quiet, cautious as he approached the listlessly staring man on the bed. No response. Dean sighed, sitting down on the edge.

“Look man, I’m not saying we’re perfect yet, all right? And I don’t even know if you’re hearing me right now but I just… I want you to know that this helps, okay? What you did. It was fucking stupid but it helps. Now we’re gonna go, Sam and me because we can’t… It’s too dangerous out there with all the shit that happening but I couldn’t go before I said… Thanks Cas. We’ll try and fix this, as soon as we get Dick sorted we’ll work this out.

"A part of me always knew you’d be back, Cas. I meant that when I said it earlier. What you did was shitty but I was a pretty shitty friend in return, I get that now. I lost so much and well… I’m not prepared to lose you too, now that you’re back.

"So I just want you to know Cas, we’ll come back and get you fixed up and get you out as soon as we can,” Dean reached over and gently eased the coat off Castiel’s shoulders. The angel flinched and scrabbled away turning wide blue eyes on Dean.

“Shh… Cas… It’s cool, just let me hang on to this for you, all right? I’ll bring this back and you can put it on again with your ugly ass suit because frankly Dude, that sweater is not working for you. Cas? Cas, can you hear me?” Dean moved closer, trying to catch dazed blue eyes. Slowly, they inched over and blinked once, twice before falling into some semblance of focus. Castiel nodded slow and shaky letting Dean slip the coat from his shoulders. Dean curled it up in a ball and held it close to his chest.

“We’ll be back Cas… I promise you that, but you promise me one thing… Don’t listen to a fucking word that bastard Lucifer says, because he _isn’t real_. You hear me? You’re an angel and you can fight this thing. Don’t forget.”

“Dean…” shaky and broken but audible, desperate eyes dancing over the room before coming to quivering halt on Dean’s worried face. “D…Dean… S…So sorry. I s…o s..sorry.”

Dean nodded, mouth set in a grim line and reached up and gently cupped Castiel’s rough cheek in his palm, “Don’t listen to him Cas. You’re stronger than he is.”

Not waiting for a response, Dean turned abruptly on his heel and strode from the room, he glared for a moment at Meg, then moved quickly towards her and pinned her against the wall.

“You take care of him, or so help me God, Bitch, I will cut you and make you bleed like you and I are back in Hell. You get me? Anything happens to him, _anything_ at all and I’ll dial-a-demon and get the king himself over here to take you home,” Dean said, voice low and dangerous.

Meg nodded firm, her lips pressed tight, “Understood.”

“Dean…” Sam tried again.

Dean didn’t respond just continued on his straight march down the hall, trying desperately to be okay with leaving the broken, lost man chained in that room and failing miserably.

**End**


End file.
